piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1998 Richmond 400
The 1998 Richmond 400 is the 35th race of the 1998 Season where Ruby Easy Oaks takes the win with a Kamehameha wave on Chick Hicks. Ruby won, but 2 crashes happened before the final lap, one being a big one. All part-timers and rookie sensation Manny Flywheel enter. Ruby Easy Oaks wins with Strip "The King" Weathers second and ROOKIE MANNY FLYWHEEL THIRD!!!! Trivia # This is one of Ruby Oaks many wins in the 1990s, along with the 1990 Palm Mile 300, 1991 Mario Andretti 400, 1991 Brickyard 400, 1993 Sputter Stop 400, 1994 Copper Canyon 400, 1995 Nightdona 500, 1996 Olympus 500, 1996 N20 Cola 400, 1997 Leak Less 400, 1998 Ben's Hot Sauce 350, 1999 Michigan 400 and 1999 Rev N Go 350. # The Kamehameha wave is from Dragon Ball. Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Ruby Oaks' Kamehameha wave on the final lap Spike: White flag! One lap to go and Ruby Oaks and Chick Hicks are battling for the lead. Chick: Looks like I win boys. KACHIGGA! KACHIGGA! (he, his crew chief and pitties laugh) Ruby: You know what, Chick's gonna pay for this, this one is for you dad! (Ruby grabs a Kamehameha wave) Ruby: KA! ME! HA! ME! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Chick: KACHIGGA! KACHIGGA... What?! (Gets Hit by the Kamehameha wave) Pinkie Pie: OH MY GOD! RUBY EASY OAKS, OUR GOD HAS USED A WEAPON WE DIDN'T EVEN EXPECT! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Spike: NO WAY! HE DID IT! A TECHNIQUE WE DID'NT EVEN SEE HAS KNOCKED CHICK HICKS OUT OF THE RACE! AND RUBY OAKS IS GOING TO WIN THE RACE FOR HIS DAD RONALD! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HE'S RICHMOND'S BIGGEST WINNER!!!!! IT'S RUBY FREAKING EASY FREAKING OAKS FOR THE MOST FREAKING HISTORIC FREAKING WIN FREAKING IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD EVER EVER EVER!!!!!! RUBY EASY OAKS!!!!!! I HAVE NEVER EVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY WHOLE ENTIRE LIFE!!!!!! Both: HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Everyone: HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! HAIL RUBY EASY OAKS! Chick: OW! That's painful! (tank explodes) Ruby: WOO HOO! I did it, dad! I DID IT! (cries happily) Felix Dougcar: I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY ''LIFE!!!!'' Larry Larson: YEAH ME NEITHER!!! Pinkie: HAIL RUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUUUUUUUUUUUUBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (faints instantly) Spike: This is some RSN madness as we'll be back for more in just a moment! Just hail Ruby guys! Just hail Ruby! (faints) Racers react to Ruby's Kamehameha wave and Win Lapis Lazuli: We're here live as the race ended with an insane final lap as Ruby Oaks used a Kamehameha wave on Chick Hicks from his tires, Strip Weathers, Dirkson D'Agostino, and Eugene Carbureski will react. Racers what do you think about Ruby winning the race with a Kamehameha wave on Chick Hicks? The King: Wow! I did not even expect Ruby using the Kamehameha wave like this. Dirkson D'Agostino: That was AWESOME! Eugene Carbureski: Congrats Ruby! Lapis Lazuli: Back to you Pinkie and Spike! Results # Ruby Oaks - 200 Laps # The King - 200 Laps # Manny Flywheel - 200 Laps # Murray Clutchburn - 200 Laps # Dale Earnhardt Sr. - 200 Laps # Claude Scruggs - 200 Laps # Misti Motorkrass - 200 Laps # Mark Landis - 200 Laps # Crusty Rotor - 200 Laps # Dirkson D'Agostino - 200 Laps # Chick Hicks - 199 Laps (crash) # Ralph Carlow - 199 Laps # Ernie Gearson - 199 Laps # Haul Inngas - 199 Laps # Billy Oilchanger - 199 Laps # Davey Apex - 199 Laps # Aiken Axler - 198 Laps # Sage VanDerSpin - 197 Laps # Brush Curber - 148 Laps (crash) # Eugene Carbureski - 148 Laps (crash) # Dale Earnhardt Jr. - 107 Laps (crash) # Gerald Leadfoot - 107 Laps (crash) # Kevin Racingtire - 107 Laps (crash) # Slider Petrolski - 107 Laps (crash) # Mac iCar - 107 Laps (crash) # Ponchy Wipeout - 107 Laps (crash) # James Cleanair - 107 Laps (crash) # Todd Marcus - 107 Laps (crash) # Rusty Cornfuel - 107 Laps (crash) # Lee Revkins - 107 Laps (crash) # Mike Yankee - 107 Laps (crash) # Chuck Armstrong - 107 Laps (crash) # Brian Johnson - 107 Laps (crash) # Ryan Shields - 107 Laps (crash) # Greg Candyman - 107 Laps (crash) # Winford Bradford Rutherford - 107 Laps (crash) # Johnny Blamer - 107 Laps (crash) # Kevin Shiftright - 107 Laps (crash) Category:Historic Races